User talk:Musical of Corey
HELLO!!!!! WELCOME TO COREY's TALK PAGE!!!! |} HELP ME! Please put a spoiler warning on Rosalyn (My sims agents) I tried to but i Sucked Ad Click here for the first episode blanky Liar? }} I'm sorry i thought when you said you never heard of king roland i thoght that was a lie im sorry Click here blanky Please sign Fashion Column Ze FashiOn Columna Review . Perhaps, we can't put the clothes for other games if there's any screenshot. }} }} Blowing "Word" Bubbles TOASTER STRUDELS! You like ze Strawberry Pop-Tarts?? I'M WATCHING TEENNICK AS WE SPEAK! }} Teh Ad *slaps self* Can you repeat what you wanted on the ad? THANK YOU!!!}} I PROMISE!!! ...hopefully. *shot*}} Teh Crime Drama's }} GALACTIC BATTLES!!! Can we try your garden first or sumthin'? Also, let's invite Hikariwoman along.}} Thanks! I saw her in the trailer and a screenshot,Probably a pilot. Anyway I really wanted to know that! Thanks! Ad I'll send it to you once we can upload images again.}} OITW Userbox Is this good?}} }} AU Problems }} RE: Total Drama World Tour Sim Request Sorry, but uh...when did you give meh a Sim Request...? Cuz I don't remember when. Do you remember teh date you sent it...?}} }} TDR Mood Bubble Request Apology Word Bubble Greetings, Corey. Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nrub lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sky Heroes Ownership I don't own it yet, I pre-ordered it, for everything. Katrina the Rich Girl 13:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm Furious Right Now }} Request The whole thing with not seein' my friend ever again has been weighing me down lately, and I'm goin' on vacation this weekend...so ja. Sorry, I know I procrastinate a lot...}} Sorreh for delay. Need help settin' up the mood bubble?}} *eats cheesecake* and da geisers is a amusment park! i should know }} }} }} RE: Cutepiggie101 MySims Wiki's Got Talent! Hey tell us sumthing... }} About the tag... America's got talent!! Herrro :3 So if i put 'default' for the mood it will look like this: and if I put 'happy' for the mood it will come out like: }} Animal Planet. Surprisingly Human. plplplplpophyyugftyfwtewgtr634 And it's not like he be doin' anythin' bad (except that his user page be creepy), so I'd just leave him alone for now...}} Out in the Woods thingy So how would you like your userbox to look?}} }} Hey, Check out Camp out 101, you are gonna appear! I need you to come up with some dialogue for yourself for the beginning, if you are voted off, if you succeed an event and if you win the show... don't forget if you lose the event and show.... Good luck! Mayor Zain 18:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for signing up, but you may have to appear in teh second special episode, cuz I have too many people! Maybe I will swap Zeus and put you! Thanks for signing up! Mayor Zain 13:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Out in the globe }} DFOghidgjtul Hi!!!!!!! how are you?? heyyyyy! hi, im smiley! LOL im not very actice here but at leats i come here.. why do you want to leave the wiki? }} Trick or Treat! }} dggg ITEM 485872 HAS I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY? *dies* }} }} I am attacking you! In your own dojo... Zorro - So what do you think of the new skin nowww? 7:58 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 Thank dude! }} Baa Baa Black Sheep....haha Sheep AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }}